User talk:GardevoirIsAwesome
Welcome! Congratulations on starting GardevoirIsAwesome Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley yeah i watched anime last night I hope you check out my blog post, and I advise you to follow it. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 18:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I never asked you to ban him. I advised you to be wary of him, which means that you should be cautious. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 18:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? uglyduck713 23:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Dawningpaw. I've been on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki to check things out and saw that you and Violet (4pinkbear) have been fighting. I'm here to stop those fights (don't get mad at me, I'm trying to help :D). 4pinkbear and you both have good points. You are trying to stick up for a friend, but your friend did something wrong too. You realize your friend threatened murder on Violet because she said no to joining a clan? Just because you don't like someone, you don't threaten them. Violet said no because she was, well, really pissed at a problem with another wiki that keeps throwing random crap on there >.~Limeade~]] .::. Well, if you're Vi's friend, then why is she blocked on your wiki? I told you she's innocent. She can't unblock your friends, unfortunately, the button isn't working for her, so they'll have to wait 'till tomorrow to get back on. Plus, I know it wasn't Duck who said those, but it was Whatsit88. All the admins were there when he said it, so he is quite guilty (no offense, Whatsit. I'm only trying to help.). He got punished, they unblocked him, and he cussed out Phoenix, and he lost his chance. This is just pressing facts. Vi wanted to give them a third chance but the other admins wouldn't listen to her, sooooo, why are Duck and Whatsit beating up Vi? Is it wrong for her to try and help? Your friend, :-Dawnia Tawnya :D (Sorry, like you, I'm defending your friend as well as Vi. I agree Wild's been having anger issues, but you know, her dad just died and she's been putting out her anger on people. Sorry for the misunderstanding.) .::. Hey gardevoir I'm new here and was Wondering if you could put in my character. His name is lord, he has green eyes ble hair, and he is 18. Take this into consideration please. I am glad to be on this wiki. Thank you for your time. -- Riolus are coming for you! PitsBrother143 00:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I can edit from there. Also he is wearing a whit poke all tee shirt. Riolus are coming for you! PitsBrother143 00:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind that like this : I like trains Riolus are coming for you 21:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi. LucinaFTW (talk) 19:39, January 2, 2015 (UTC)